Survival Island
Survival Island is the 39th island on Poptropica. It was the first island to be released in parts, or "episodes." The first episode was released on March 20 for members and April 17th for non-members. There are five parts, or "episodes" in total to complete. Plot Synopsis From Poptropica Tours Episode 1: Crash Landing Episode 2: Hook, Line and Sinker Episode 3: Distress Signal Episode 4: Cabin Fever Episode 5: Escape! Walkthrough Episode 1: Crash Landing Drop Off! While you're flying in a storm, the blimp gets struck by lightning and you crash. Click on your belly to drop down. It's really cold, so you have to keep moving, or you'll freeze like a popsicle. There are a bunch of book pages scattered all over the forest. To the right, there's a low branch next to a frozen pond. Jump on it and it'll break off. Run to the broken branch on the ground and you'll get a log. There's also a woodpecker! If you get near it, it'll fly away. Follow it wherever it flies until it flies to the far right. Do this four times. The little woodpecker will start pecking on the tree with a squirrel in it. The squirrel gets angry at you and runs off. It leaves behind an empty bird's nest. Pick it up. Mittens Are Very Useful Go right twice. You should see a huge log. There's a hole in it. You can jump in and run along the hollow inside. There is a pair of mittens in there. Grab them and put them on. Run back to the start. Head to the left. Run along until you reach the tree stump with an axe in it. Wearing the mittens, yank the axe (handle) out of the stump. You'll get the Axe Handle. Now get up in the trees and jump through them. You'll find a green bag hanging from a branch with a weird accordion thing hanging from it. Jump up and pull down the accordion. Climb up the accordion thing like a rope. Jump up onto the higher branch and jump through the branches until you find the green bag. Click the bag and something will drop out. Jump back down onto the snowy ground. Click on the hole in the snow. Clear the snow away with the mittens. You will get the striker! Man/Woman of the Cave! Go back to the area where you found the giant hollow log. Get back there and head to the top of the small hill on your right. Jump over the boulder, onto the other side. Equip the axe handle and click on the boulder. You will use the handle as a lever to flip the boulder down the hill, revealing a secret cave. Also, at the mouth of the cave, you can find a piece of flint. Get inside the cave. It's really dark, but you can see a few water drops dripping from the ceiling. If you look closely, you can see that some drops are not landing on the floor. There are actually two invisible platforms above the ground. Use the drops as markers for the platforms. Be careful, and try not to wake up the bear! If you run on the floor, you'll wake it up! When you get to the other side, you'll find some kindling. After you get the Dry Kindling, get out of here the same way you got to this side. Making the fire Now you have everything you need to make a fire. A striker, some flint, an empty bird's nest, kindling and logs. Now you need a place to build a fire, and it is extremely important where you build it. The place you build it has to be well-ventilated, but not too windy. Run over to the boulder and wedge your handle under the boulder to tip it again. It'll roll over to the log, forming a small space between it and the log. That's perfect! Run to the giant fallen tree and click the little fire icon in the corner of your screen. Start building! First, use your mittens to clear a patch of dry ground. Then lay down the nest. Use the flint and striker to light it up. Then, click on the sign where it says "Blow on the fire." Then, load on the dry kindling and the logs. Congrats, you've made the fire and earned your medallion for Part 1! You fall asleep next to the warm fire. Before you know it, it's morning! At this point, you'll see a pair of binoculars zooming in on you. Episode 2: Hook, Line and Sinker Living Off The Land! You'll land in a tree. Once you're on the ground, you'll see a muddy rock. Flip it over and get the worms in the mud. There are also other rocks you can flip over to find other forms of bait for the fish, such as grubs and pillbugs. However, you only need to get the worms, as the fish refuse to eat the other bugs. Walk up to that hill with the log blocking the hole. You'll have to push the log out of the way to get down there. Keep Out of the Water Walk over to the next area. You'll find a beaver dam. Jump over the dam to the other side, but don't fall in the freezing water! Inside the dam is a fish hook, so you'll need to lower the water level, then run in and grab it. The dam will start leaking and the water level will slowly lower. You'll have to keep the beavers from fixing the hole long enough for the water to deplete so you can get the fish hook. Jump on the floating logs to hit the beavers when they try to fix the holes. Now go get the fish hook. Also, you'll find a fishing rod up in a tree. Breaking the Ice Head on over to the next area. Quickly swim through the water to the other side. There's a bit of ice on the surface that you're going to have to break in order to get to the fish. You know those flat stones you can flip over? There's one right above you. Flip the stone into the hole in the ground. That way, it acts as a bridge over the pit. Then head to the left and you'll find a tree that has been almost completely chewed down by a beaver. Push it over so that it acts as a ramp. At the top of that ramp is a boulder. Push the boulder down the ramp and it'll roll all the way down until it shatters the sheet of ice. The Shoelace Method To the left, you'll find a few trees. Push down the tree so that it leans against the not chewed-up tree. Run up onto the branch and push down the other chewed-up tree. It'll fall in the river and act as a boat. Use it to cross the river halfway so that it floats beneath the branch with the shoe and you'll obtain a shoelace. Now, you'll have to assemble the fishing rod. Use the fish hook and then extend the line with a shoelace. Now go all the way across the river and climb up the tree. Position yourself over the hole in the top of the tree. Then equip the fishing rod and press the space bar to lower the line into the hole and hook the other shoe. Use the shoelace to extend the line further. Now your fishing rod is complete! Finish the Job Now it's time to catch a fish! Head on back to the place with the fish. Use the worms you got as bait and lower the line into the water. You will catch the fish and earn the medallion. There's a cutscene of you eating fish at night. However, it turns out you're being watched by a mysterious figure in the darkness. Episode 3: Distress Signal Radio Tower You'll land next to an abandoned radio tower. You'll find a hard hat in a hollow tree, but you don't really need it. If you want it, drop into the tree from the hole at the top. Next, run over to the actual radio tower. You'll find a note next to a lever. First, grab the note. It's a blueprint for making a battery! Then, pull a lever. It'll drop a staircase above you. You'll need that later. After this, you'll find some wire to the right. Planes and Ravines Move on to your right. You'll find a ravine. Hanging out above that ravine, between two trees, is a Mews Airlines airplane. Well, half an airplane. Run up the tree and walk across the top of the airplane. A tree branch will fall down. Crawl into the airplane from the hole in the other side. You'll get a Manifest, which includes a warning to not trust "MVB," and if you keep on running, you'll find the radio! However, due to the weight of both you and the plane, the plane falls. This dumps you out of the plane. There's nothing you can do to get the radio right now, so continue right. You'll find one of the plane's wings. Run to the edge of the wing and it'll fall off. It'll create a see-saw. Stand on the left to tilt it, then run to the right and jump across the river. Sour Lemons Go to the next area. There are a lot of trees. Climb up the trees, and you'll find the other half of the plane. Get the Galvanized Nail from the crate inside the plane. Then, jump to the left and land on the branch with the Pocket Knife. Then, head on to the right and you'll find a crate of lemons. You'll need to break apart the crate to get the lemons. Climb up the tree and use the saw attachment of your pocket knife to cut the branch off. This will create a pulley system. Now, jump onto the branch. This will pull the crate up. When the crate reaches the top, use the knife to cut the rope. The crate will crash to the ground, break open, and you can grab one of the lemons. Mixed Bag Go back to the previous area. See the tree with the orange bag? Saw it down with the pocket knife. It'll fall, and you can get to the bag. Search through the bag until you get the copper penny at the bottom. Once you do, head back to the half-plane above the ravine. Right now, the half-plane is just being supported by two branches. The higher one is broken. Saw it with the pocket knife. Then, the half-plane will fall down. Of course, that imbalances the plane and it falls into the ravine. Almost. Right now, it's in a vertical position. Jump out of the plane by climbing the chairs like a ladder. After you jump out, it'll fall completely into the ravine. Radio Calling For Help The radio still lacks a power source. You're going to need a battery. Assemble it according to the note you got. Stick the copper coin and the nail into the lemon. Attach the red wire to the coin and the black wire to the nail. Then flick the radio on! Now, go back to the radio tower and run to the top. If there are screws, unscrew them with the screwdriver attachment of the Pocket Knife. When you reach the top, use the radio. Someone will answer and offer to rescue you in his helicopter! The guy will tell you his name, "Myron Van Buren." Episode 4: Cabin Fever House Tour! This episode picks up where the previous episode left off, with you flying off in a helicopter with Myron Van Buren. He takes you into his cabin. Anyways, follow him into his trophy room. It's full of dead animals. Turns out he's a hunter. He keeps talking about you joining him for some sort of big hunt the next day. Don't jump around the trophy room. It makes him mad. Eventually, we reach the part of the tour where we meet his butler, Winston. Now he'll get dinner ready, and you must head out of the trophy room and to the banquet room. It's the one with a fork and knife over the door. After you walk in, you'll have dinner with him. You'll eat some steak, which makes you fall asleep. Bedridden You wake up in bed in the guest room, but something's not quite right. There are bars on the window, the door is locked, and there's a security camera. You're gonna have to escape. Before you do, the Van Buren family crest is on the wall. There are three lights beneath it. Click the red lamp to turn it off, click the blue lamp, then click the yellow lamp to turn it off and finally click the red lamp to turn it on and it'll reveal a message: YOU ARE NOT ALONE. MEET ME IN THE WOODS. SECURITY CODE: 0451. -M.M Who's M.M? You'll find out later! Yank the claw out of the bear carpet on the floor. Use it to pick the lock of the door. Run out, but be careful, as there are security cameras. Click on the potted plant to hide behind it while the red light is behind you. Once it passes you, sneak forward and jump on the dead walrus. Wait until the two red lights meet and start moving away from you again. Be careful not to touch the red light, sneak forward, and hide behind the other potted plant. Wait for the light to pass behind you again and sneak out the door. Jumping on Dead Animals There's a mounted moose head above the fireplace. Jump on that moose a few times to break its head off. Once the head falls off, it will reveal a hole with a key in it. This is the key to the trophy room. Run over to the trophy room door and unlock it. Go inside and pick up the spear by the fish. Now run over to the bust of Myron Van Buren's face and jump on it. Then bounce on the elephant's trunk so that you land on the crocodile head. It falls off. The crocodile head shatters the statue, revealing the recording device inside it. Grab the recording device. You'll need that, along with the code, to get through the door. Chef Room Enter the banquet room. Be careful, as the chef's taking a nap in there. The chef wakes up and walks over with her cleaver. Now run on over to the table and hide behind the potted plant. Wait for her to pass. Then emerge from your hiding spot and take the empty pitcher beside you. Fill it up with water. Quickly run over to the other side of the room. Pick up a slice of meat from the meal you ate earlier. More Sneaking Now you have to get into Myron Van Buren's bedroom. There's a key beside his bed. Your mission is to retrieve the key without waking Van Buren up. Put the fireplace out with the water from the pitcher. Then, pull the candle on the right of the fireplace to reveal a secret passageway. Winston is guarding the door to his master's room, so you'll have to distract him for a bit. There's a horn on display between the fireplace and the trophy room. Blow the horn. This will distract Winston. Now, quickly jump into the secret passage behind the fireplace. It leads to an area between the walls. Run up the stairs, past Winston, and before he turns around, click the picture of Myron Van Buren outside his room to open an exit. Jump out of the area between the walls and enter the room before Winston sees you. Things that Go Bump in the Night You'll have to get to the other side of the room to Myron's bed to get the key. If you step on a hard surface, you'll make a loud enough sound to wake him up. Run along the carpet and the panda pelt and jump onto the heads of the mounted animals. Use the mounted heads as a bridge to the tiger pelt on the chest beside his bed. You can see the key hanging there, but you can't reach it. Use the spear to get it. After you get the key, take the same route out of the room. Go down to the trophy room again and use the key on the exhibit on the far side of the room. You get a customizable costume, and more importantly, some night vision goggles. Sweet Sweet Freedom. Or Is It? Head to the door. You can use the passcode you found earlier to access the security system. It's "0451." Then, the system will ask for voice authentication. Use the recording of Myron Van Buren's voice you got earlier. The door opens, but you're not free just yet. It's night time and you can't see. Put on the night vision goggles. When you go forward, you'll see Myron's vicious dog. Run up the tree and drop the meat, which will cause it to fall asleep. You almost make it out, but Myron and Winston come out and announce that the hunt is starting. What are they hunting? You! Episode 5: Escape! The Chase is On The episode begins with Myron and two big black dogs chasing you. You have to jump over bushes, duck under trees, and go through puddles to elude him. After a certain point, you'll fall through the ground! Gathering Supplies You land in this underground tunnel, and someone yells that they have finally gotten you. It's M.M, or Max McGullicutty, as he introduces himself. He's been chased by Van Buren, and wants to trap him. He'll ask you to get him three things: a gear, a whistle, and a rope. Explore the tunnels until you find a fishing rod. It's too dangerous to go up, but you can explore the tunnels. Go all the way to the right. Be careful, there are traps and dogs. You'll find a beaver in a cage, so free him and you'll get a gear. There's not much more to do here, so ignore the dog and head to the right. Climb up the ledges and you'll find a bear! Free it to get some rope. Now we just need to find a whistle. Thankfully, there's one in the area where you started. Climb the trees, avoid the woodpeckers, and use the fishing rod to get the whistle. The Trap Since you've got all three items by now, head to the sawmill. Don't get caught by Van Buren! Once you're there, use the gear, attaching it to the big red gear. Next, use the big water tread to get up to the second floor. Run down the stairs and push the crate down to the first floor. Finally, use the rope to attach it to the gear and you're done. Use the whistle to get Van Buren's attention. He appears behind of you, causing you to jump back and activate the trap on yourself! He gets ready to fire, but Max McGullicutty comes in with the bear, which breaks the trap and frees you. Myron gets trapped on the water wheel while also being slapped by beavers. Congratulations, you've earned the final Survival Island medallion! Max takes you home in his helicopter and flies into the sunset. Gallery Survival Episode 5 trap concept art.jpg|Concept art for Episode 5 by Ashley Lange. Videos Survival Crash landing Teaser. Trivia *This is the first island to be released in episodes. *Survival is the first island in which you must fight against environmental pressures such as not having enough warmth or food. *Survival Island, specifically episodes 4 and 5, is based on the short story "The Most Dangerous Game" by Richard Connell. *Even though your blimp is destroyed, you can still access it via the menu. *''Survival Island'' is also the name of a 2005 thriller film. *Van Buren's dog — "Gmork" — is named after the antagonistic wolf from The Never-Ending Story, who pursued Atreyu up until his demise, which makes the fact that the dog is used to hunt the player yet another direct reference to the book's character. *This is the first island to not have a Common Room. *The empty pitcher with the word "Jon" on it is a reference to Jon Pitcher, a Poptropica Creator. *You don't need the wet kindling to finish the island. *Survival: Crash Landing was released on the Poptropica app on April 5, 2014; Survival: Hook, Line, and Sinker on June 6, 2014; Survival: Distress Signal on June 25, 2014; Survival: Cabin Fever on August 8, 2014; and Survival: Escape on October 24, 2014. *In Episode 3: Distress Signal, the airlines has the words "Mews Airlines" written on the side, a reference to the eccentric billionaire Harold Mews from Cryptids Island. *Pop Coins from Mocktropica Island can be found in the coin collection. Category:2014 Islands Category:Survival Island Category:Episode Islands